Séparation
by Fredou
Summary: Slash HPDM. Dumbledore trouve un nouveau moyen pour faire cesser les querelles entre Gryffondors et Serpentards.


Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la Géniale J.K. Rowling.

Ante Scriptum :

Ceci est un OS dédié au couple HPDM et je suppose que le rating est M.

Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et qui ont un PC : croix rouge à droite de vos écrans. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas et qui ont un Mac : tiret rouge à gauche de vos écrans :p (Cela vous donne une idée de mon sens de l'humour plus que douteux, je suppose que je viens d'en inquiéter plus d'un pour la suite ^^)

Pour les autres (ceux qui en ont le courage) : bonne lecture :)

Séparation

Il fallait voir les choses en face : le souhait de Dumbledore de voir se rapprocher les maisons de Poudlard était voué à l'échec. Il avait bien essayé de les forcer à s'entendre en confectionnant des journées, voire même des semaines, spécialement dans ce but, mais force est de constater que cela n'avait pas aboutit.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, la guerre inter-maisons ne concernait qu'une partie seulement du château, mais le problème, c'est que cela provoquait des affrontements violents qui mettaient en danger des innocents : les Serpentards et les Gryffondors de septième année n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se voir, et leur haine mutuelle était parfaitement représentée par Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier et accessoirement petit con inconscient, et Draco Malfoy, dernier descendant d'une illustre famille et accessoirement petit con imbus de sa personne.

On l'a compris, Draco et Harry était des petits cons. Cela dit aujourd'hui, ils allaient être confrontés à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus coriace (pour ne pas dire plus con) qu'eux deux réunis : Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Tous deux furent convoqués ce samedi matin d'octobre dans le bureau de leur cher directeur. Harry venait à peine de se réveiller, il n'était après tout qu'onze heures et demi, et après avoir fait un brin de toilette et enfilé un jean et un polo bleu foncé, il avait accouru, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Draco, lui, était réveillé depuis un moment, avait déjà fini tous ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante et était impeccable, comme d'habitude. Il allait même commencer un nouveau livre quand on le fit appeler.

Ils furent surpris de se voir convoqués en même temps, s'attendant désormais à un discours moralisateur sur l'entente entre les maisons. Et comme de juste...

-Ah messieurs ! Tout d'abord, souhaiteriez vous un bonbon au citron ? demanda le directeur en leur tendant un panier rempli.

Harry en pris un, il n'avait encore rien avalé, tandis que Draco se contenta de renifler avec dédain.

-Bien, recommença t-il, je vous ai appelé tous les deux pour vous parler d'une valeur qui m'est très chère comme vous le savez : l'entente entre les maisons. Il est d'une importance capitale pour la survie et le bon fonctionnement de l'école que les élèves s'y sentent en sécurité. Or, vous apprendrez que vos affrontements incessants n'ont pas moins causé l'envoi à l'infirmerie de quinze élèves ce mois-ci !

-Si je puis me permettre monsieur, commenta Draco, Potter est celui qui ne sait pas maîtriser sa magie, à croire qu'il devrait retourner chez les Moldus !

-On t'a pas sonné Malfoy ! Si tu ne m'énervais pas autant je n'aurais pas à utiliser ma magie !

Avant que Draco ne puisse répliquer, Dumbledore reprit la parole en faisant un signe d'apaisement en direction du jeune Serpentard.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas continuer à utiliser ta magie comme cela : tu sais très bien qu'elle est puissante et malheureusement elle fait beaucoup trop de dégâts en présence de Draco. Cela dit, reprit-il avant d'être interrompu par le survivant, Draco, tu ne devrais pas le provoquer ainsi. Qui sait si un jour, c'est toi qui ne sera pas blessé.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Potter, s'indigna le serpentard.

Harry lui fit un sourire ironique en faisant crépiter des étincelles au bout de ses doigts sans que Dumbledore ne le voit. Le blond le fusilla du regard en le maudissant intérieurement.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je le sais bien. Cependant (pose dramatique le temps de reprendre sa respiration bien sûr), cependant je ne peux accepter cette prise de risque. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous séparer. Définitivement.

Les jeunes hommes se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Qu'est ce que ce vieux sorcier avait encore trouvé ? Généralement il insistait pour qu'au contraire, les deux rivaux deviennent ''amis'' …

-Étant donné que mes tactiques pour vous rapprocher n'ont pas fonctionné, il ne reste que la séparation. Donc, l'un de vous va être transféré à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Salem dès la fin du mois afin de passer l'équivalent américain de ses Aspics.

Dumbledore savoura le silence quasi religieux instauré dans son bureau et en profita pour observer attentivement les expressions diverses qui s'étalaient sur le visage de ses élèves.

Tout d'abord ils furent surpris, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que leur directeur leur disait, puis leur visages blanchirent, saisissant enfin ce que cela impliquait : ne plus voir ses amis, la déception et la colère de ses parents, ne plus participer aux rencontres de Quidditch, ne plus être la Némésis de Potter, ne plus voir Malfoy …

La colère à présent, l'indignation.

Ils se mirent à parler en même temps alors que Dumbledore essayait de les calmer, en vain.

-C'est totalement injuste, je suis le meilleur élève de cette école ! C'est ridicule !

-Je suis Harry Potter !

-Tu te prends pour qui Potty ? s'offusqua le blond.

-Et toi Malfoy ? Hermione est la meilleure élève de cette école, pas toi !

-Ça fait quoi d'être le ''sauveur'' ? Tu ne te sens pas trop coupable pour porter la gloire d'autres personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour toi ?

-Espèce de conna

-Ah messieurs, il suffit ! Asseyez-vous tout de suite.

Harry et Draco, qui s'étaient levés dans leur emportement, se laissèrent tomber sur leur chaise lourdement, se fusillant mutuellement du regard.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il devient impératif de vous séparer, vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix. Je suppose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allez vous proposer pour partir, dit-il alors que ses étudiants croisaient les bras avec force, alors j'ai décidé que celui qui ferait le plus d'efforts pour bien s'entendre avec l'autre aura le droit de choisir. Ne croyez pas que vos provocations l'un envers l'autre m'échappent, les prévient-il. Je sais qui commence et qui réagit à chaque altercation. J'ai créer spécialement des sabliers pour comptabiliser vos points qui seront placés à côté des sabliers des maisons. Ils marchent sur le même principe, de façon automatique : si vous provoquez l'autre, vous perdez des points. En revanche, si vous êtes gentil, vous en gagnerez.

Harry et Draco étaient estomaqués. Sablier ? Points ? GENTIL ?

Ils sortirent du bureau légèrement hébétés. Une fois dans le couloir, ils réagirent au quart de tours :

-Putain Potter, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu ne pourrais pas maîtriser ta putain de magie !

-Comment oses tu dire que c'est de ma faute ! C'est toi qui me provoque tout le temps !

-Rahh je te déteste !

-Moi aussi !

Ils tournèrent les talons et partirent chacun de leur côté, Draco rejoignant les cachots, Harry la tour gryffondor.

Harry Potter était quelqu'un d'assez normal. Bon c'est vrai, il avait vaincu un mage noir, avait une magie surpuissante qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à maitriser, mais pour le reste il était normal. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se répétait souvent, tentant de se persuader qu'il était un garçon comme les autres, n'ayant rien d'extraordinaire : il avait deux meilleurs amis, des problèmes de mec banals et un ennemi attitré.

Bon d'accord, la plupart des gens n'ont pas ''d'ennemi attitré'', mais ça il ne le savait pas puisqu'il vivait dans un univers à part où les gens sont soit gentils soit méchants et donc forcément, comme on appartient à l'un des deux camps, on est en conflit avec l'autre...

Cela dit, il prenait seulement maintenant conscience de ce que ces combats avec Malfoy impliquaient alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tour d'un pas trainant. Déjà, il ignorait qu'il avait envoyé des élèves à l'infirmerie ! Quand Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, il avait fait comme si il le savait parce qu'un certain blond péroxydé n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire une remarque acerbe sur son manque d'observation... Il se sentit un peu misérable, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger quand il raconterait à Hermione toute l'histoire, elle qui lui rabattait les oreilles avec l'importance d'une bonne maîtrise de sa magie, surtout la sienne. Le pire c'est que Malfoy avait sans doute raison : s'il avait su maitriser sa magie, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation. Et quelle situation ! Hermione, qui connaissait également par cœur l'histoire de Poudlard, allait sans doute lui annoncer que cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Harry grogna. Encore une preuve qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde ! Et merde ! Ce connard de Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ?

Pour l'heure, il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte des conséquences de la punition de Dumbledore, n'y ayant pas beaucoup réfléchi. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'est qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de ce fils de pu**, Malfoy-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul, et ce, dès la fin du mois.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire très serpentard qu'il entra dans la salle commune. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers ses deux amis, installés dans un canapé près du feu.

-Hey mon pote, alors qu'est ce qu'il te voulait, demanda Ron.

Hermione ferma délicatement son livre tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur la table basse en face d'eux.

-Eh bien, il m'a convoqué avec Malfoy pour parler de l'entente entre les maisons...

Ron fit la grimace et se prit un coup de coude d'Hermione qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

-... Dumbledore nous a expliqué que nos affrontements devenaient un peu trop dangereux, entre autre parce que ma magie était trop puissante et que je n'arrivait pas à en garder le contrôle. Enfin bref, il nous a annoncé qu'il allait nous séparer. Du coup il veut envoyer l'un de nous à Salem pour finir sa septième année.

-QUOI ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-il très vite, il nous a dit que celui qui ferait le plus d'effort pour éviter les affrontements jusqu'à la fin du mois pourrait rester. Et on sait tous les trois que c'est tout le temps Malfoy qui me provoque ! Donc bye bye blondie !

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un coup d'œil sceptique.

-Harry, commença Hermione, loin de moi l'idée de prendre sa défense, mais tu provoques souvent Malfoy toi aussi.

-C'est vrai mec, continua Ron, encore hier soir tu as fait exprès de te mettre dans son passage lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la grande salle pour pouvoir le bousculer ''accidentellement''...

Le brun regarda ses amis tours à tours, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se mettent à rire ou à dire ''on déconne Harry ! Évidemment que cette sale fouine bondissante va partir !'' Mais voyant l'air sérieux de ses amis, il se dit plutôt que si c'était vrai, il était dans la merde puisqu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de son comportement.

-Oh Merlin ! Je vais peut-être devoir partir d'ici ! S'écria t-il tout pale.

OoOOoOOoOOooOOOOoo

Lorsqu'il passa dans le hall pour aller manger, Harry Potter ne regarda pas les sabliers des points gryffondor, mais ceux qui portait son nom et celui de Malfoy, côte à côte sur un nouveau piédestal. Malfoy avait déjà moins cinq et lui zéro.

Bon. On respire à fond. Sa minuscule altercation avec le blond devant le bureau du directeur ne lui avait coûté aucun point.

En se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle, il réfléchit au fonctionnement des sabliers, et décida de les tester juste après le repas.

Les propos de Ron et Hermione lui revinrent en mémoire : il ne se rappelait pas faire exprès de provoquer Malfoy, et cela l'inquiétait. Le blond faisait-il parti de son quotidien sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Distraitement il le chercha des yeux, et fut choqué de remarquer qu'il était juste en face de lui. Par Merlin, il était plus atteint que ce qu'il pensait ! Il baissa les yeux rapidement, mais le blond avait déjà au le temps de lui sourire. Lui sourire ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait enfin ! Puis il se rappela les points du sablier, et se demanda si un simple sourire serait comptabilisé.

Pendant tout le repas, il ne fut pas très attentif aux conversations de ses camarades, et ne remarqua pas les murmures qui allaient bon train.

En effet, la population estudiantine de Poudlard s'interrogeait sur la présence de ces deux nouveaux sabliers et sur leur signification. Très vite, tout le monde fut au courant, et on entendit les pleurs de quelques filles énamourées de l'un et/ou l'autre de nos héros et attristées par le départ de l'un d'eux.

Quand il sortit de la grande salle, Harry constata que Malfoy n'avait plus que quatre points de retard par rapport à lui. Surement le sourire.

-Ah Potter, justement je voulais te voir.

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, s'attendant déjà à un affrontement puisqu'il avait reconnu la voix de sa Némésis.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il hargneusement.

-Oh rien de particulier, juste te dire que je te trouve très en beauté aujourd'hui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et se sentit rougir comme une collégienne.

-Par.. com... je... tu … quoi ?

-Oh aller Potter, fais pas cette tête ! C'est pour le sablier que je dis ça, révéla Draco qui n'avait pas supporté la vue de son meilleur ennemi en train de bafouiller devant lui.

-Ah... ah oui bien sûr ! Très malin effectivement.

Harry se retourna distraitement pour constater qu'effectivement les points de Draco avait augmenté.

-Mmhh eh bien, je te retourne le compliment _Draco. _Tu me sembles parfaitement épanoui aujourd'hui, sourit malicieusement Harry.

-Ça c'est parce que je me suis envoyé en l'air cette nuit mon cher !

Le visage d'Harry se referma aussitôt.

-Je me passerais de tes exploits de trainée Malfoy, siffla t-il en tournant les talons.

Draco sourit largement.

-Une dernière chose Potter.

Celui ci s'arrêta dans les escaliers sans se retourner.

-Moins cinq à six !

Draco Malfoy explosa de rire tandis que Harry couru pour éviter que sa magie sorte et ne se déferle sur le serpentard sans (ou presque sans) son autorisation.

OOOoOooOoo

Le lendemain, Harry Potter avait oublié cette stupide idée de séparation jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le pied dans la grande salle, où à ce moment précis, des banderoles à son nom et à celui de Malfoy surgirent devant lui. On pouvait y lire des phrases d'encouragement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une compétition ridicule entre lui et le blond.

''Potter c'est toi le meilleur''

''Draco tu es NOTRE héros''

''Malfoy et Potter enfin séparés !''

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bines ? (1)

Au même moment Draco Malfoy entra dans la grande salle et sourit narquoisement face à l'air éberlué de son ennemi.

-Bonjour Potter, commença t-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais par quel compliment commencer tant ta présence en ces lieux m'enchante !

Draco sourit derechef alors que sa Némésis paraissait sur le point de le frapper.

-Un problème Potter ? Je peux t'aider peut être, suggéra t-il en se rapprochant subtilement du survivant.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était à peine huit heures du matin et ce crétin de Malfoy jouait déjà avec ses nerfs.

-Malfoy, je suis moi aussi ravi de te voir. Tu sembles … tomber tout droit d'une autre planète tellement tes _magnifiques_ cheveux sont aplatis par le gel.

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta. Potter voulait joué au plus malin avec lui ? Il allait être servi.

-Tes yeux sont si verts Potter, commença t-il, c'est trop de beauté pour moi de si bon matin. On dirait un crapaud sortant à peine de son étang.

Le sourire de Potter fut de courte durée en comprenant que son ennemi faisait référence au poème monstrueux que Ginny lui avait envoyé quelques années auparavant. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

-Et d'ailleurs, continua le serpentard, je tiens à te dire que le verre de tes lunettes sait parfaitement les mettre en valeur. Ils sont si _grossissant_.

Draco était sur le point d'exploser de rire alors que Potter faisait tout son possible pour rester calme, les poings tellement serrés qu'on voyait ses jointures blanchir. Finalement, le blond entra franchement dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers sa table alors que ses épaules tressautaient d'un fou rire silencieux.

Harry, en colère, rejoignit à son tours ses amis à sa table.

-Ce connard de Malfoy ne va pas s'en sortir ! Il est hors de question qu'il gagne !

-Vas-y Harry, tu vas le défoncer, s'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! Harry ne doit pas le ''défoncer'' comme tu dis, il doit faire preuve d'assez de maturité pour être gentil avec lui.

-Tu as raison Hermione, déclara Harry avec un petit sourire au coin. Ou peut être que je devrais être assez rusé pour être gentil tout en l'insultant comme avant...

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ron hocha de la tête alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

-Je pense d'ailleurs que ça va être notre nouveau sport pour lui et moi, ajouta Harry en relevant la tête pour voir Malfoy.

OooOOOooOOOoo

Une semaine passa avant qu'Harry ne craque.

Il avait essayé pourtant. Vraiment. Il avait fait des tas de _gentillesses _à Draco, mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Le serpentard était trop fort, sachant manier parfaitement les mots pour gagner, pour marquer des points alors qu'il l'insultait subtilement. Et Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il en venait à FUIR le blond ! Il préférait largement leurs disputes, leurs bagarres. Elles, elles équilibraient Harry.

Pour l'heure il était au milieu d'un couloir du quatrième étage, courant pour ne pas arriver en retard. Mais bien sûr, ce serait trop facile de le laisser filer...

-Tiens Potter, je ne t'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Si Harry avait du mal à supporter leur nouveau jeu, le serpentard paraissait très à l'aise lui et prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter Harry, d'autant qu'il avait remarquer le malaise de celui ci.

-Malfoy j'ai pas le temps là, dit-il en le contournant.

Mais Draco n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il l'attrapa par la manche et l'attira à lui.

-Pas si vite, lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille. J'ai des choses à te dire. Savais-tu que je t'admire d'avoir _tué _le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est tellement dommage que tes parents ne soient pas là pour te voir, ils auraient été _tellement_ fiers de toi. De savoir que leur fils est un assass... je veux dire le sauveur du monde sorcier... Quelle fierté.

Un poids s'abattit dans l'estomac d'Harry et sans qu'il ne la contrôle, sa magie partie toute seule. Sans doute que Malfoy avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance, peut être qu'Harry n'attendait que ça, toujours est-il que Draco fut projeté violemment contre le mur.

Harry regarda la scène comme au ralentit, voyant le blond voler littéralement vers le mur. Il vit la tête de Draco cogner contre un coin de tableau accroché là. Il le vit s'écraser lourdement sur le sol et avoir la respiration coupée. Il vit l'énorme tableau commencer à tomber sur le serpentard...

-Non ! S'exclama t-il en libérant sa magie avec sa baguette.

Elle se propagea immédiatement et lança au loin le tableau dans lequel le portrait cria d'indignation.

Harry se précipita vers le blond toujours par terre, en état de choc et ayant du mal à respirer.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry affolé.

Draco le regarda douloureusement. Le gryffondor ne sut pas s'il le regardait de cette manière parce qu'il souffrait ou parce qu'il lui en voulait, mais une chose était sûre, Harry n'apprécia pas du tout ce regard et il se sentit misérable.

Après quelques secondes interminables, le temps que Draco reprenne sa respiration, le blond se releva sans un mot et parti vers l'infirmerie en se tenant la tête. Là où il avait heurté le tableau, du sang coulait.

-Attends moi, s'écria Harry.

Il s'élança à la poursuite du blond qui ne lui avait ni répondu ni attendu.

Par chance l'infirmerie était non loin et les deux étudiants ne rencontrèrent personne.

Harry tentait en vain de s'exprimer : il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour réconforter le serpentard, tout simplement parce qu'il découvrait tout juste qu'il voulait effectivement le réconforter ! Bon cela dit, la blessure n'avait pas l'air très grave. Certes il saignait, mais il était capable de marcher sans avoir la tête qui tourne à cause d'une trop grande perte de sang.

Madame Pomfresh accouru à leur rencontre dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte. Draco portait son masque aristocratique habituel : on ne montre pas ses émotions lorsqu'on est blessé. Harry lui, avait les yeux baissés et quand il répondit à l'infirmière il ne fit que marmonner des tissus d'explications assez flous.

-Ce que Potter n'arrive pas à vous dire vraisemblablement, c'est qu'il n'a pas su contrôler sa magie, et cette fois, c'est moi qui y en ait payé les frais, dit Draco d'un air glacial et détaché.

-Ah je vois, répondit Pompom. Bien monsieur Malfoy, installez vous là, et monsieur Potter disparaissez, vous n'avez pas cours ?

-Mais...

-Pas de ''mais'', le coupa t-elle. Sortez !

Harry sorti en lançant un dernier regard attristé vers Draco, mais celui-ci ne le vit pas.

Quand il arriva en cours, après s'être excusé de son retard, il s'installa à sa place et ne dit pas un mot de toute l'heure, même pour répondre aux questions de ses amis. Il était là, totalement amorphe, seulement à soupirer de temps en temps d'un air affligé.

Dès que la cloche retentit, il rassembla ses affaires et couru pour sortir le premier de la salle de classe. C'était l'heure du déjeuner mais au lieu de se diriger vers la grande salle, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Connaissant très bien madame Pomfresh et ses habitudes médicales, il était absolument certain que Malfoy y serait encore.

Lorsqu'il arriva à bon port, Dumbledore était là. Celui-ci lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendus mais il jugea sans doute cela insatisfaisant :

-Harry, Harry, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je savais bien que Draco n'était pas en sécurité avec toi.

-Quoi ! Mais bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Je veux dire, reprit-il, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, ça m'a échappé.

-Justement c'est bien ce que je te reproche Harry. Dès demain tu iras en retenue tous les soirs pour apprendre à canaliser ta magie jusqu'à ce que tu saches parfaitement la maîtriser. Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai à faire.

Harry resta planté comme un piquet devant le lit où était assis Draco. Celui-ci le regardait, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il parte.

-Potter, appela t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Je euhh... je suis venu te parler, répondit-il en s'avançant vers le blond. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Je m'en veux de pas avoir su me contrôler. Et aussi, je voulais te dire, Dumbledore a sans doute raison. Je suis trop dangereux. Donc je pense demander à partir à Salem le plus tôt possible.

-QUOI ? Il en est hors de question Potter tu m'entends ? Si tu dois partir c'est parce que je l'aurais décidé quand je t'aurai battu à cette stupide compétition. C'est bien clair ?

-Tu... tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, et si je recommence ? Ce sera peut être plus grave la prochaine fois.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Potter pour qui tu me prends ? Non mais vraiment je t'écoute ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je te provoque sans savoir les risques que je prends ?

-Mais alors pourquoi tu fais ça, s'énerva Harry. Si tu t'en rends compte alors pourquoi est ce que tu continues ?

Faites qu'il ne soit pas maso Merlin !

-Mais parce que j'adore nos disputes ! Pas toi ? demanda t-il un peu inquiet soudain.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma et réfléchit un instant. Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de détestable, cependant ça ne voulait pas dire que lui le détestait. Au contraire même. Et en fait oui, il adorait avoir ce contact avec lui.

-Si. Si moi aussi j'adore ça, répondit-il finalement.

Draco se permit un petit, mais un vrai sourire.

OoOOOooOoo

Alors à partir de ce moment et pendant les semaines qui suivirent cet incident, les ennemis firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour gagner cette compétition, mais cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'insultes sous entendues. Il fallait jouer le jeu de façon fairplay. Ainsi à Poudlard, on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards et arrogant fils à papa, offrir tous les matins une rose à Harry Potter. Et celui-ci souriait tout le temps. C'est vrai, il n'était pas rare de voir un Gryffondor sourire, mais Harry Potter souriait maintenant même quand il croisait Draco Malfoy, certains pensaient qu'il souriait _surtout_ quand il croisait le blond.

Harry et Draco se chamaillaient maintenant pour savoir qui allait tenir la porte à l'autre ! ''Potter, JE suis le gentleman ici, c'est à moi de tenir la porte ! -Malfoy tu es trop délicat pour tenir la porte. -Insinuerais-tu que je suis une fille ? -Mais non mais non. Vas-y passe le premier. ….''

Vous l'avez compris, Draco et Harry adoraient littéralement cette nouvelle relation et ce nouveau jeu. Des observateurs lambda vous direz sans doute qu'ils devenaient carrément amis, d'autres plus subtils, vous direz qu'ils étaient déjà plus que ça : personne ne prenait autant de plaisir à faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre comme ces deux là. Oh bien sûr, quand on les interrogeait discrètement, ils répondaient tout simplement qu'ils avaient une compétition à gagner, et rien d'autre.

Enfin toujours est-il que l'humeur des élèves au château était très gaie et personne ne se plaignait de cette nouvelle situation, dont tout le monde, même les principaux intéressés, avait oublié quelle en serait l'issue.

Harry était actuellement dans sa salle commune. Un peu plus tôt, les élèves de Poudlard avaient pu aller à Pré-au-lard, et il avait trouvé un magnifique cadeau à Draco, qui il en était sûr, allait l'adorer. D'ailleurs, Ron avait failli faire une syncope quand il s'était extasié tout seul devant la vitrine déclarant à quel point _Draco_ allait l'adorer. Oui, il appelait le Serpentard par son prénom. Bon, pas vraiment quand il s'adressait à lui, mais ça viendrait plus tard.

Tout à l'heure il avait demandé à Ron s'il voulait voler un petit peu avec lui, mais son ami avait des projets avec Hermione qui ne nécessitaient pas la présence du brun... Du coup Harry se retrouvait tout seul devant la cheminée de la tour et il s'ennuyait ferme alors qu'on frappait au tableau.

Harry se leva en râlant et en pestant contre les premières années qui oubliaient tout le temps le mot de passe.

-Ah Potter justement c'est toi que je voulais voir !

Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-T'es tout seul, demanda t-il en passant devant lui pour rentrer dans la salle commune. La belette et Granger ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non ils avaient d'autres projets plus intéressants que de rester avec moi affalé dans le canapé.

-Oh Potter s'il te plait ! Je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quel moment tes amis se retrouvent dans l'intimité !

Harry rigola pendant que Draco s'installait dans le canapé.

-Oh fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi Malfoy !

Le survivant fit apparaître un paquet devant lui, d'un sort informulé et sans baguette. Les retenues l'avaient bien fait progresser, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la peine d'apprendre plus tôt, c'était vraiment beaucoup plus facile.

Il se saisit du paquet et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond qui le regardait avec convoitise. Il lui tendit et attendit qu'il l'ouvre, ce qui ne fut pas très long, Draco étant pressé de savoir de quoi il retournait. En voyant ce que le brun lui offrait, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était beau. C'était très ''Malfoy'' et cela le ravie qu'Harry sache ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

-Alors, ça te plait ? Demanda celui-ci qui doutait à présent de son choix.

Draco releva son visage vers le sien.

-C'est magnifique, merci. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Oh c'est rien, ça me fait plaisir, répondit-il en rougissant.

Draco sourit et rangea le présent dans sa poche après l'avoir réduit.

-Bon, dit-il en se levant. Bien que j'adore recevoir des cadeaux, ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ma visite. Je t'emmène faire une partie de Quidditch. Je vais t'écraser, rajouta t-il en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

Harry se leva et le rattrapa sans peine.

-Dans tes rêves Malfoy, chuchota t-il à son oreille en passant devant lui.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je rêves la nuit Potter, susurra le blond en l'attrapa par la manche. Surtout quand tu es dedans.

Harry rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu mais ne se laissa pas démonté.

-Ah oui ? Dans les miens je te _tue_ très souvent, répliqua t-il en lui faisant un sourire lubrique.

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et Harry rigola alors que sa pression sanguine se stabilisait.

-Aller viens, lui dit-il finalement en le tirant vers la sortie.

OoOOoooOoo

Après le match amical, il était déjà tard et Harry insista pour raccompagner Draco. Ils marchèrent jusque la chambre de préfet du blond en rigolant et en se racontant des anecdotes sur ces dernières années qu'ils avaient passées séparément.

-... mais si j'te jure !

-Tu veux dire que tu as pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de _Goyle_, dans le seul but de savoir si j'étais l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard ?

Harry explosa de rire en voyant l'air choqué de Draco. Il ne se remettait pas qu'on puisse volontairement vouloir être Goyle, ne serait ce qu'une minute.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du blond.

-Bon eh bah euh... merci pour la partie, dit Harry.

-Mais de rien, j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée avec toi.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour partir. Lui serrer la main ? Lui dire ''à plus dans le bus'' alors même que Draco ne comprendrait pas cette ridicule expression moldue ?

Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre alors que Draco le fixait d'un air amusé.

-Bonne nuit alors, déclara t-il finalement, s'apprêtant à partir.

-Quoi c'est tout ? demanda Draco taquin. Tu ne vas pas m'embrasser ? C'est ce qu'on font les gens quand ils en raccompagnent d'autres chez eux tu sais...

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent instantanément et il ne fit qu'émettre des borborygmes en guise de réponse.

Draco rit et se pencha naturellement vers le brun.

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles du survivant délicatement. Le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau du gryffondor, il s'appliqua à les mordiller avec douceur et passer sa langue dessus pour les faire s'ouvrir. Quand enfin, Harry se mit à répondre au baiser, il rapprocha Draco de lui, ressentant le besoin de sentir mieux le blond près de lui, passant ses bras dans son dos alors que Draco faisait de même, et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser sa langue jouer avec sa copine. Harry émit un petit soupir et il sentit Draco sourire contre ses lèvres. Le baiser s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Harry essaya de ne pas penser qu'il devait avoir l'air horrible, sans doute tout rouge, humide et les lunettes de travers, alors que Draco pensait juste qu'il était pour le moins bandant.

Leurs fronts se touchaient toujours quand Harry prit la parole.

-Bon je vais y aller maintenant.

-Mmmh

Harry se détacha à regret du serpentard et partit pour de bon vers la tour des gryffondors.

Il ne vit pas le temps passé alors qu'il rentrait dans la tour, et quand il se coucha tout habillé, il n'entendit pas ses camarades bruyants qui parlaient et riaient encore. Il ne les entendit même pas se moquer de lui parce qu'il avait un sourire stupide et les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, il se redressa d'un coup et sourit de façon machiavélique. Harry était de retour sur terre et avait un plan.

Il sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait quelque chose à demander à un certain préfet blond et il était parfaitement conscient maintenant, et très excité.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de Draco et frappa.

-Quoi ! S'exclama le blond énervé alors qu'il tentait de se sécher les cheveux. Ah c'est toi ?

-...

-Harry ?

-Mmmh quoi ? Demanda t-il très intelligemment et très concentré sur le torse nu de son vis à vis.

Draco explosa de rire ce qui fit sursauter le brun. Harry rougit et eu le bon ton de paraître gêné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? répéta le serpentard.

-Ah euh... commença t-il en réfléchissant. Ah oui ! dit-il avec un grand sourire malicieux. Dis moi, est ce que ça te ferait _plaisir_ si je restais avec toi cette nuit ? Non parce que comme je dois être _gentil_ avec toi, je m'en voudrais de perdre des points tu vois ce que je veux dir

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase parce qu'un blond-super-sexy s'était jeté sur lui pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Il le plaqua contre le mur à côté de sa porte une fois l'avoir fait rentrer dans sa chambre.

-Je pense que ça me ferait _très_ plaisir, susurra le Serpentard.

Harry sourit largement et recommença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Draco descendit ses mains sur les reins d'Harry en pressant ses hanches alors que celui-ci caressait déjà avidement le torse dénudé du blond, frottant avec application ses pectoraux finement dessinés et s'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire sur ses tétons. Draco gémit dans sa bouche et il sourit. Il avait envie de rire mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment et de toute façon Draco lui enlevait déjà son haut ce qui le reconcentra immédiatement, pensant avec excitation qu'il allait toucher sa peau avec la sienne. Leur deux torses chauds se plaquèrent l'un à l'autre, mais ils en voulurent plus et Harry descendit sa main entre leurs corps pour défaire le bouton du jeans de Draco. Ils se détachèrent un instant et déboutonnèrent chacun le jeans de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent en caleçon rapidement, et Harry, toujours plaqué au mur, fit reculer Draco vers le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le blond s'écroula dessus.

Harry le regarda un instant du pied du lit et se senti tout à coup très ému.

-Tu es … magnifique, dit-il avec une voix cassée.

Draco lui sourit et se redressa. A genoux sur le lit, il se plaqua contre le corps du brun et l'embrassa en le faisant tomber sur le lit à son tour. Finalement, c'est Draco qui enjamba Harry et prit place sur son bassin. Leurs érections s'effleurèrent mais leur caleçon les gênaient toujours. Draco allait les enlever, cependant, il n'en eut pas le temps, ils s'étaient déjà volatilisés grâce à la magie d'Harry. Alors, leurs virilités se touchèrent d'un coup et ils gémirent dans un bel ensemble tandis qu'ils durcissaient encore plus.

Draco se pencha pour embrasser Harry et celui-ci l'attrapa par la nuque, le faisant s'écrouler de tout son long sur lui.

Harry sentit que Draco le touchait partout. Il avait chaud. Il voulait plus. Et comme si Draco avait lu dans ses pensées, il descendit au niveau de son entre jambe et happa sans préambule son sexe turgescent. Harry gémit bruyament et passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds. Il essaya de l'arrêter, c'était vraiment trop d'un coup, mais le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le choix de rester à l'intérieur de lui, serrant plus fort.

-Dra... Dracooo... je vais, je vais venir... arrête !

Le blond s'arrêta enfin et entra un doigt en lui. Harry se crispa un peu mais il voulait tellement plus qu'il ne pouvait pas se retirer, pas alors qu'il allait toucher au but. Draco faisait maintenant bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui en l'embrassant. Il se retira d'un coup et se plaça contre son intimité. Il le regarda dans les yeux, juste pour vérifier si Harry était bien, juste pour avoir son accord. Harry sourit et Draco entra en lui en gémissant.

C'était fort, puissant.

Ils jouirent finalement tous les deux et Draco s'écroula sur Harry tandis que celui-ci l'encerclait de ses bras.

Harry eut un petit rire. Draco grogna.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Oh rien, c'est juste la situation disons.

-Si c'est rien alors dors, répliqua le Serpentard.

Harry eu un petit sourire désabusé et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent, Draco n'était plus sur Harry mais à côté de lui.

-Alors, bien dormi ? demanda t-il au blond en se tournant vers lui.

Celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Mmmhh pas trop mal, répondit-il en mettant son bras gauche en dessous de sa tête, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Si avec ce que je t'ai fait je ne gagne pas cette compétition, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut de plus au vieux fou !

Draco rit et Harry se tendit en fronçant les sourcils. Il se releva d'un coup en position assise.

-Je m'en vais alors, je ne voudrait pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Le gryffondor attrapa son boxer et l'enfila rapidement. Draco se releva à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que je suis ravi que cette partie de jambe en l'air te fasses gagner cette putain de compétition !

Draco le força à se retourné vers lui.

-Potter ne fais pas l'idiot s'il te plait. Je me fiches complètement de cette compétition, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry fronçait les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, quand il remarqua le collier qu'il avait offert au blond autour de son cou. Il sourit finalement en tendant la main vers le bijou.

-Je n'avais pas vu que tu le portais déjà, murmura t-il.

-C'est-à-dire qu'on était un peu préoccupés par autre chose d'autrement plus plaisant, rigola le blond.

Harry rougit légèrement et Draco se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

Hermione sourit, Ron devint tout rouge, mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'Harry venait de leur annoncer qu'il sortait avec Draco Malfoy, et qu'ainsi, ils n'auraient pas à se cacher.

-Mais tu es amoureux de lui ? demanda Ron en s'étranglant à moitié.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Harry n'imaginait pas vraiment sa vie sans Draco, tout simplement parce qu'il faisait parti de sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps, au même titre que Ron et Hermione. Cependant il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que le blond comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il appréciait beaucoup des facettes du serpentard et savait aussi que le blond, même s'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement, aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. De toute manière, ils étaient un peu (beaucoup) dépendant l'un de l'autre. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que sortir avec un mec aussi beau et sexy que Draco Malfoy, ça pesait dans la balance.

-Ça ne fait rien Harry, tu le sauras le moment venu, le rassura Hermione.

Harry sourit et releva la tête vers Draco qui était comme à son habitude en face de lui dans la grande salle. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête que Draco imita. Il remarqua alors que Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson étaient retournés vers lui et lui jouaient une scène : Pansy faisait mine de poignarder le cœur de Théo tandis que Blaise faisait semblant de la tuer, tout ça en le désignant tour à tour avec Draco. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire et se tourna vers ses amis pour leur faire partager son fou rire, mais il remarqua aussitôt que Ron regardait déjà dans la direction des Serpentards, mais lui ne riait pas, il mimait un meurtre à Draco en plissant les yeux tel le psychopathe. Harry redoubla de rire accompagné d'Hermione.

-Draco !

Le prince des serpentards se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui arrivait. Celui-ci s'arrêta à son niveau pour l'embrasser gentiment.

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais Potter, demanda t-il ironiquement.

-Mais non idiot ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller à Préaulard avec moi cet aprem'.

-Oui bien sûr, sourit le blond.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle en discutant et s'installèrent ensemble à la table des verts et argent. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger ensemble le midi, et généralement ils allaient à la table de Draco parce que le blond n'arrivait pas à se retenir de rire devant les bêtises de Ron Weasley, et refusait catégoriquement d'être ami avec la belette ! Harry trouvait ça ridicule mais n'insistait pas.

-Chers élèves, interrompit le directeur, les enseignants et moi même vous invitons ce soir au bal de Halloween.

Les élèves applaudirent avec enthousiasme, ils avaient pratiquement oublié qu'on était le 31 octobre aujourd'hui.

-Et d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour demander à messieurs Potter et Malfoy de venir me voir après le repas.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers les deux principaux concernés qui avaient palis. C'était la fin du mois, la fin de la compétition. L'un deux allait devoir partir. Les conversations reprirent et le couple Potter/Malfoy se leva afin de partir de la grande salle, recherchant un peu d'intimité dans leur conversation.

Ils passèrent dans le hall sans s'arrêter mais en notant que c'était Draco qui avait ''gagné'' la compétition, et allèrent directement dans la chambre du préfet.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé côte à côte, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Je veux que tu restes ici, déclara finalement le blond.

Harry sursauta légèrement.

-Mais c'est toi qui a gagné, répliqua le brun en se tournant vers le serpentard en lui saisissant la main. Tu mérites de pouvoir rester.

-Dumbledore a dit que celui qui gagnerait aura le choix de rester ou de partir. Je décide que tu restes et que je pars.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-C'est ta maison ici, rajouta Draco. Je refuse que tu sois malheureux par ma faute.

-Et moi je refuse de vivre sans toi, asséna le brun.

-Dumbledore veut qu'on se sépare.

-C'est ridicule enfin ! Viens, on va le voir tout de suite.

Harry se leva et tira Draco à lui. Il l'embrassa désespérément en le serrant à l'étouffer. Draco posa ses mains sur son visage pour l'apaiser.

-Ca va aller, lui murmura t-il avec émotion.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui ci les accueillit avec un sourire et des bonbons au citron que personne ne toucha.

-Ah messieurs vous voilà. Alors, qu'avez vous décidé ?

-C'est moi qui partirait monsieur, répondit Draco en s'avançant alors que Harry lui serrait la main avec force comme pour le retenir.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est vous qui avez gagné Draco, vous êtes sûr de votre choix, demanda le directeur très sérieusement.

-Oui, je...

-Écoutez professeur, coupa Harry, c'est ridicule enfin ! Vous voyez bien qu'on s'entend bien maintenant, s'exclama t-il en lui montrant leurs mains jointes.

Dumbledore se cala contre son dossier, mains jointes sur son ventre.

-Qu'est ce qui me garantie que vous n'allez pas recommencer dès que vous ne serez plus ensemble.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on sera _toujours_ ensemble !

La voix d'Harry mourut dans un silence religieux. Il rougit d'embarras alors que Draco s'était tourné violemment vers lui.

-Enfin je veux dire, commença le brun …. ce que je veux dire … ce que je ne réussi pas à exprimer correctement, enfin...

Le gryffondor bafouillait plus rouge que le rouge de son uniforme, plus embarrassé que le débarras, plus empoté que la plante verte... Bref ! Il ne s'en sortait pas.

-Harry, interrompit enfin Draco. C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers le directeur qui regardait toute cette scène avec amusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Professeur, nous ne comptons pas nous séparer, annonça t-il. Jamais.

-Je sais, dit seulement Dumbledore après un petit silence. Vous pouvez partir maintenant que vous l'avez compris.

Les deux jeunes hommes parurent déconcertés un instant mais sortirent du bureau rapidement.

Une fois dans le couloir, Draco rompit le silence :

-Putain ! S'exclama t-il. On s'est fait avoir en beauté sur ce coup là !

Harry rigola, heureux voire même euphorique (ahahah l'euphorie perpétuelle Laura !) et se jeta sur Draco pour l'embrasser. Le blond répondit à son étreinte avec joie. Soulagés, ils prenaient conscience que toute cette histoire était bidon, et mieux, qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais, et surement pas par le fait d'un vieux fou bien trop intelligent et malin à leur goût.

Dans un bureau où d'innombrable et innommables objets magiques s'entassaient, un homme très âgé portant une grande barbe blanche se dirigeait vers un phénix couleur de feu avec un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, signifiant ainsi son ingéniosité.

-Ah Fumesec, dit-il, n'est-ce pas malheureux de devoir réunir deux êtres par la crainte de la séparation ?

FIN

(1) J'espère que vous avez tous en tête la douce voix de Christian Clavier :D

Post Scriptum :

Cet OS est bidon ou c'est moi ? ^^ Bon j'avoue j'ai adoré l'écrire mais d'une part, ce n'est pas du grand art, et d'autre part, l'histoire est basique à souhait. Cela dit j'espère qu'il vous a fait plaisir :)

LBB


End file.
